yours_chase_davenport_love_story_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Davenport
Douglas Davenport was the creator of Marcus and Robert. He was an evil dad and Donald's younger biological brother who wanted to kidnap the Lab Rats and reprogram them for evil and bring destruction. He died as a result to Mia, Marcus, Adam and Chase stabbing them with The Horsemen's Daggers. He was portrayed by Jeremy Kent Jackson. Section heading Douglas shared many traits with Donald; both men are geniuses who are very arrogant and possess a very big ego. However, unlike Donald, Douglas was ruthless and uncaring; he had no problems with turning children into weapons, starting wars and causing destruction if it benefited him. He was completely amoral, devious and willing to do anything to benefit his goals. He only cared about forwarding his goals and benefiting himself, through various underhanded and illegal activities. He also didn't have any problem with the idea of murdering children if they got in his way, thus making him a truly evil man. Despite his evil traits, Douglas did have a lighter side; he was somewhat childish, much like Donald, and often berated him in a childish manner, such as stealing his catchphrases and calling him "Donny," which he hated. He did seem to have some level of care for Marcus and Robert, his creations; the three had a strained father/son relationship. Biography Years ago he and Donald started Davenport Industries together and worked to create bionic technology, thus allowing robots to do jobs humans couldn't do. However Douglas went behind his back and implanted the technology in genetically engineered humans, namely Adam, Bree and Chase, with the intention of turning them into weapons and selling them to the highest bidder, be it warlords or dictators. Donald turned on him, and took the kids away from him. Douglas apparently faked his death to hide from the FBI and Donald (and their mother, who never stopped calling) and spent years plotting his revenge. He built Marcus and Robert, and infused both of them with all Adam's and Chase's powers, purely for the purpose of initiating his plan. Douglas then had Marcus meet up with the group to earn their trust. Skills Intelligence: Much like Donald, Douglas was a genius of multiple fields; he was even smarter than Donald, creating technology such as shot range teleportation, which Donald hadn't mastered yet. He also claimed to be the better programmer. It was him who made Adam and Chase and gave them their bionics in the first place. Martial Arts: Just like Donald, Douglas was an accomplished fighter, able to take Donald on at a equal level. He claimed he was the better fighter of the two; however this was not proven, as their fight never reached a climax. Strategist: Douglas was an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex and brilliant plans quickly. Triton App: He hacked bionic systems and takes control of the target, causes the victim's irises(colored part of the eye) to glow green. Can only affect the bionics circuits, not their human attributes, this weakness is exploited by Chase when breaking control of the Triton App, but faints almost immediately after.